


Adventure

by expectogranger



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Polyjuice Potion, Yule Ball, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectogranger/pseuds/expectogranger
Summary: When Cho Chang gets ditched by Cedric Diggory at the Yule Ball, Fleur Delacour takes her on an adventure involving a Polyjuice Potion and some very mixed up feelings. Requested by Anon on tumblr.com.





	Adventure

A/N: This was a request from an Anon!

When Cho Chang ditched Cedric Diggory at the Yule Ball, she was not expecting to end up in Professor Snape’s dungeons with a pretty French girl and a Polyjuice potion.

But, being Cho Chang, that was exactly where she had ended up.  
After leaving Cedric to dance with a pretty Beauxbatons girl, Cho had ended up crying in the gardens, which was where Fleur had found her about ten minutes later.  
“Mon cherie,” she had asked. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Cho sniffled.  
Fleur hugged her tightly and rubbed her hair. “Boys are idiots, oui?”  
“Yeah,”  
They sit like that for several minutes, Cho with her head on Fleur’s shoulder and Fleur’s hand running through her hair. Cho tries to ignore just how close they are, tries to ignore how warm and soft Fleur’s hands are, tries to ignore that little voice that told her she should’ve asked out Fleur instead.  
“Do you want to come on an adventure with me?” Fleur asks, breaking the silence.  
Cho looks up into wide and pretty grey eyes full of hope, and wonders what idiot would’ve refused.   
“Let’s go.”  
Fleur makes a little happy high pitched noise that is so _goddamn adorable ohmygod is it illegal to be that cute it should be._   
Fleur grabs her hand and pulls her up from the stone bench, pulling her into Hogwarts and whisking her down to the dungeons before Cho can even ask where they’re going.  
“Polyjuice Potion,” Fleur says, eyes shining as she holds up two vials. “Eet transforms you into someone else for a hour.”  
“It’s a really difficult and rare potion, how did you find it?”  
“I brewed it,” says Fleur, blushing slightly.  
“You- you brewed it?” Cho shakes her head. “That’s incredible Fleur, really!”  
“Oh, it is nothing.”  
“How did you know?”

 

“How did I know what?”

“That trying Polyjuice Potion is on my bucket list?”

“Well, you left it in the common room and -” Cho isn’t sure whether she heard the last part of Fleur’ sentence correctly, but it sounds like: “I wanted you to notice me.”

“Um,” Cho says eloquently. “I’ll turn into you and you turn into me?”

“That sounds good,” agrees Fleur. The half veela pulls one long blonde hair from her head and drops it into the potion, turning it a pretty silver color.

Cho has to untuck her bun before she can yank a hair out.

“It looks nice like that,” comments Fleur.

“What?”

“Your hair.”

“Oh,” Cho says, blushing. “Thank you.”

Her hair turns the potion a pretty purple shade, and Fleur picks it up.

“Cheers,” she says, and Cho hurries to pick up the other vial so she can clink it against Fleur’s.

“Cheers,” she echoes, and both of them swallow their vials whole.

“Oh my god, that is _disgusting._ ” Cho says in horror, staring at her vial. Fleur’s tinkling laugh echoes in her ears until it becomes a laugh that sounds just like Cho’s.

“Wow,” Cho breathes in Fleur’s voice. Fleur is standing in front of her, but she’s - Cho?

“Well, this is exciting,” says Fleur, glancing at her robes. “Oh!” she says, looking up at Cho. “My dear, you are ugly!”

Cho laughs, and is heartened to find her laugh comes out as Fleur’s tinkling one instead of her dolphin one.

“Heh, you got the short end of the stick,” says Cho with a smile.

“Looking like a beautiful woman is hardly the short end,” mutters Fleur under her breath.

“Wait, what?” Cho asks, shocked.

“What?” Fleur asks.

“Do you think I’m beautiful?”

“Yes, of course I do!” Fleur exclaims.

Cho stands there, disbelieving.

“My god Cho, you are absolutely _gorgeous,_ and I know you hate your laugh but I think it’s adorable, and you’re so talented, and you’re such a beautiful dancer, and I love the look in your eyes when you’re talking about something you’re passionate about and I’ve had a crush on you for the past three months and I’ve been hoping that maybe you liked me too, but even if you don’t I’m not just going to stand here and let you insult yourself!” Fleur shouts, on her tiptoes to be taller than Cho.

“Oh my god,” Cho whispers.

Fleur sinks down onto her heels, looking at Cho sadly. “I’m sorry for ruining your night,” she says, and walks away.

“You didn’t ruin my night,” Cho whispers.

Fleur turns around.

“I didn’t?”

Cho shakes her head empathetically.

“You perfected it.”

And Cho surges forward to meet Fleur’s lips in a kiss.

It’s a long, and hard, and passionate kiss, and when Cho finally breaks for air she starts laughing.

“What’s wrong?” Fleur asks, concerned. “Am I that bad at kissing?”

“Nah. It’s more to do with the fact I just kissed myself?”

“Oh my god.” Fleur says, covering her mouth with her hands.

“Yeah,” Cho snorts. “But when the potion wears off…”

Fleur follows her line of thought, and smiles.

“We have to do that again.”

“I have a feeling you’ll be a much better date than Cedric Diggory.”

“And you’ll be a better girlfriend than Roger Davies.”

Cho smiles.

“I really like you, Fleur.”

**“I really like you too.”**


End file.
